Soirée mouvementée
by The Pandarious
Summary: L'écriture de l'épisode 100 est terminée. Mathieu et son grand ami et "collègue" Alex Troms décident de fêter ça. PREMIERE FANFICTION TROMSOMMET/MATHEX. Yaoi/Pitit lemon.


**FANFICTION MATHEX/TROMSOMMET**

 **Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, nouvelle fanfiction assez spéciale. CAR C'EST DU JAMAIS ECRIT ! Il s'agit d'un Mathex, ou Tromsommet (Alex Tromso X Mathieu Sommet). Mais oui, Alex Tromso, le mec qui joue l'ancien patient ! Et qui montre sa petite bouille toute mignonne sur scène à la fin de l'épisode 99 de SLG ! MAIS OUI PUTAIN C'EST LE FILS DU DOCTEUR FREDERIC SUIS UN PEU L'HISTOIRE CONN...idiot ! Bref, plus sérieusment, si Mathieu et Alex lisent la fic (ça m'étonnerai pour Mathieu) eh ben déjà bonjour, après c'est un honneur pour moi que vous lisiez cette fic, je vous en remercie, et si elle ne vous plait pas : Un message en fin de fic ! Sur ce, LET'S BOOBOO (oups, désolée, je devais faire une référence à The World's End.) LET'S READ ! Enjoie. 3**

 **Une soirée mouvementée.**

L'après midi du 10/10/15, Alex Tromso, jeune homme de 29 ans, travaillait avec son grand (pas de taille...hum oui je ferme ma gueule.) ami Mathieu Sommet sur l'épisode 100 de Salut Les Geeks. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient bientôt fini l'écriture de ce LOOOONG épisode tant attendu du public de SLG, qui contenait plus de 13 000 caractères ( _ **NDA : Alex Tromso avait tweeté le nombre de caractères exact. Donc comme ils ont avancé depuis, ce n'est qu'une estimation**_ ). Cependant, ils eurent une légère panne d'inspiration et Mathieu décida de faire "un peu" l'abruti avec Alex, car ils méritaient quand même de se détendre ! Mathieu rechercha "Tunak tunak tun" sur YouTube tandis qu'Alex le regardait.

-.. **Mec t'es sérieux ?** Lui demanda ce dernier.

\- **Ben quoi ? T'aimes pas cette chanson MYTHIQUE d'Internet ? T'es étrange**.

\- **J'ai jamais dit ça, c'est juste que c'est pas très "enjaillant".**

\- **Ah ouais ? Attends deux secondes**.

Mathieu cliqua sur la vidéo, attendit cinq secondes pour passer la pub et alla dans la chambre pour prendre un foulard. La chanson commence, et Mathieu sorti de sa chambre avec un foulard autour du visage, dévoilant seulement ses yeux d'un bleu océan qui faisait rougir n'importe quelle fille dans le monde. Il commença à faire une sorte de danse Orientale. Il frappait dans ses mains en tournant avec un léger coup de hanches qui était...assez sensuel. Il fit la danse du ventre, se déhancha sur Wifi (pauvre chat...) et twerka même. Alex le trouva ridicule et ne put retenir un merveilleux facepalm de désespoir. Mais Mathieu le prit soudainement par les hanches et l'emmena dans sa danse. Alex se mit à rougir brusquement. Il était très gêné et mort de honte. Mais il se laissa finalement entraîné par la musique et trouva cela amusant. Il prit un foulard à son tour et dansa en rythme avec Mathieu. Wifi était en train de les regarder. D'un air désesperé par son père et son oncle. La chanson finie, Mathieu se rendit compte de la situation et s'éloigna doucement d'Alex, rougissant de honte et de gêne.

 **\- Je...hum...je...j...désolé,** bredouilla le plus jeune **, je me suis emporté...je voulais pas...enfin...hum...je suis hyper...g...**

\- **Gêné. Oui, moi aussi...mais c'est pas grave, moi aussi j'ai dansé et euuuuh...bref, hum, euh...on fait une photo pour montrer aux autres sur Twitter qu'on bosse ?**

\- **Ouais, qu'on "bosse". Tiens, en parlant de bosse j'ai eu une ére...**

\- **Ouais mais non.**

\- **Ah, ok, redésolé, c'est mon côté patron...bref, fais la ta photo.**

Alex prit la photo et la posta.

\- **C'est bon. J'ai tweeté.**

\- **Ok, je vais te RT.**

\- **Bon, on retourne bosser ?**

\- **Cette danse m'a donné soif. Tu peux aller chercher de l'eau s'il te plait ?** Demanda Mathieu.

\- **Ouais, j'arrive.**

\- **Merci mec.**

Après avoir bu, Alex et Mathieu se remirent à écrire sérieusement.

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut officiel, l'écriture de l'épisode est terminée ! Un peu plus de 15 000 caractères en tout ( _ **NDA : Alex a indiqué dans un tweet que l'écriture de l'épisode faisait 13 000 caractères et quelques. Les 15 000 caractères ne sont qu'une estimation.).**_

\- **OMG MATHIEU ! ON A ENFIN FINI L'ÉCRITURE DE L'ÉPISODE 100 ! PUTAIN FAUT FÊTER CA !**

 **\- YEAAAAAAAAAH ! Envoie un tweet ! Et pour fêter ça, ce soir au menu : Junk food; Alcool et MEUFS ! On m'a parlé d'une boîte qui réunit ces trois merveilles.**

\- **Celle où on a été Nyo, ton amie, toi et moi ?**

\- **Euuuum, nope. A cause de sa story snap que plein d'abonnés avait vue, tout le monde savait qu'on était bourrés. Bref, non c'est pas cette boîte, mais une boîte nommée "La Frange" !**

\- **Je connais pas,** indiqua le plus grand, **bon bah dépucelage de ce bar pour nous alors !**

\- **Parfait ! Va te préparer, et fais toi beau. Les minettes n'attendent que nous !**

\- **Putain j'imagine pas quand on va finir le tournage et le montage.**

- **Haha, mieux vaut pas imaginer.**

" AlexTromso

Ce soir c'est junk food, alcool et filles (voire mecs, passé un certain stade) post-apocayptiques *smiley démon* ! Et on va pas jouer aux Scrabble. Et vous ?"

Alex mit en ligne ce tweet à 20:58. Avant de partir, il discuta et rigola avec des filles qui l'aimaient bien (petite dédicace à Léa et Coutchoucoucou 3) et qui étaient fans de Mathieu.

Fin prêts, Alex et Mathieu partirent. Une très bonne soirée s'annonçait pour eux. Arrivés devant la boîte, le videur fit entrer Mathieu sans demander sa carte d'identité. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas pour Alex. Il sortit donc sa carte et la présenta au videur.

"29 ans, bientôt 30 ? Vous paraissez plus jeune !" lui dit le videur, étonné.

Flatté, Alex faillit lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser, mais il se contenta d'entrer avec un beau sourire aux lèvres. Entrés dans la boîte, Mathieu et Alex s'installèrent à une table pas très loin de la porte.

\- **Putain, mais même toi t'es plus petit que moi et il t'a laissé entrer oklm,** se lamenta Alex à Mathieu.

\- **Ouais mais moi j'ai de la barbe. Et le videur connait SLG, donc il sait que j'ai 27 ans.**

\- **Ok mais moi aussi j'ai de la barbe** (petit bouc médiocre*) **. Je suis juste rasé. Oh puis bref, osef, on est entrés, c'est le principal.**

\- **Ouaip. T'as totalement raison.**

Un serveur arriva devant eux.

\- **Bonjour, souhaitez-vous prendre quelque chose ?** Demanda-t-il poliment.

\- **Ben, je vais prendre une vodka black s'il vous plait.** Commenda Alex.

\- **Très bien, et vous monsi...Hé mais vous êtes Mathieu Sommet ! Je suis un grand fan de Salut les Geeks ! Que puis-je te servir ?**

\- **Haha, cool !** répondit le plus jeune, **merci beaucoup de suivre l'émission ! Eh bien je voudrais une Skoll bien fraîche s'il te plait !**

\- **Je vous apporte ça tout de suite ! Et une petite question, l'épisode 100 avance ?**

\- **Oui oui** , lui disa Mathieu, **justement on vient de finir l'écriture, et si on est là c'est pour fêter ça ! 15 000 caractères en tout quand même.**

\- **Wow ! Autant que ça ? Pour un épisode ? Bah dès...bon, j'arrive avec vos boissons !**

\- **Très bien, merci !**

Le serveur repartit.

\- **C'est cool de rencontrer des gens fans de SLG quand tu vas en soirée,** affirma Mathieu, **ça fait plaisir et ça permet de discuter ! En convention, t'as même pas le temps de parler.**

\- **Ouais c'est clair, c'est génial !** Approuva Alex.

Le serveur revient avec les boissons. Il demanda à Mathieu de prendre une photo, celui ci ne refusa pas. Il aimait vraiment rencontrer ses fans. Mais il trouvait ça mieux en soirée. Certes, les abonnés qui étaient mineurs, il ne les rencontrait qu'en convention, ou de temps en temps dans la rue, mais il aimait beaucoup parler à ses fans. Il ne pouvait pas tous leur répondre sur les réseaux sociaux, ni participer à beaucoup de conventions, donc parfois, aller en soirée et rencontrer des fans lui faisait plaisir. Il y a même quelques fois des gens qui le rencontraient dans la rue, et lui payaient un verre, un café, ou autres. C'était des moments que Mathieu aimait beaucoup. C'était un mec vraiment très cool, drôle, sympa, et il était très à l'aise avec ses fans. Il les aimait énormément. Il avait conscience qu'il n'en serait pas là sans eux et il ne les remercierait jamais assez. Parfois, quand il voyait les messages gentils et affectifs de ses abonnés, ou les commentaires sur ses vidéos, les fanarts, et tout ce qu'ils lui envoyaient, Mathieu avait la larme à l'oeil. Oui, il était un mec avec une bonne grosse paire de burnes, oui c'était un bonhomme (pourquoi je rigole en disant ça...) mais il était très sensible au fond. Tant d'amour de la part de ses fans le rendait si heureux, fier, et motivé.

(Bref, petit moment de tendresse, désolée. Hum, reprenons.)

Alex et Mathieu trainquèrent à la vie, à la santé, et à la fin de l'écriture de l'épisode 100. Ils burent toute la soirée, rigolèrent, parlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi...Ils profitaient, seuls, entre potes. Et ils avaient grand besoin d'une récompense pour avoir bosser comme des fous.

Après avoir bu leurs verres, Mathieu alla sur la piste de danse. Il remarqua une barre de pôle dance et commença à tourner sensuellement autour. Alex le regardait mais il s'en foutait. Il était connecté sur Twitter et parlait toujours avec les trois filles qu'il commençait à apprécier. Cependant, il commença à observer attentivement son ami qui tournait sur la barre, au rythme de la musique, ondulant son corps. Alex songea que Mathieu dansait comme un dieu... Alors qu'il continuait sa discussion virtuelle entre deux coups d'oeil jetés à son collègue, il décida de tweeter aux filles ce que faisait Mathieu, souriant avec amusement.

Plus tard dans la nuit, vers trois heures, Mathieu et Alex étaient un peu torchés. Et fatigués. Ils décidèrent de rentrer. Mathieu n'habitait pas loin de la boîte, juste cinq minutes à pied. En tibutant légèrement, Mathieu fut enfin chez lui. Ils allèrent tout les deux dans la chambre pour s'allonger sur le lit, où le mignon petit Wifi était en train de dormir. La brutalité de Mathieu et Alex l'avait réveillé. Soudain, Mathieu tomba sur Wifi, lui écrasant la patte avant. Le chat feula de douleur avant de partir se réfugier dans son arbre à chat.

\- **Putain Mathieu t'abuse, pauvre chat !**

- **Ch'crois qu'j'ai écrasé l'chat...haaaaahaaaaahaaaaa.**

- **T'as juste bu une bière et un verre de Whisky et t'es dans cet état ? T'es un faible.**

\- **Ferme ta gueule mec, toi t'es une p'tite bite...t'as bu qu'une...na...dzeux...euh...ah bah je sais pu.**

- **Ca me fait rire de t'voir comme ça haha, j'ai trop envie de t'afficher sur Twitter.**

\- **Tu fais ça je te jure que je vais te...ze sais pas.**

\- **Bon, je vais voir le chat. Le pauvre, père indigne.**

\- **Ta race.**

C'est sur ce beau dernier mot que Mathieu se mit en caleçon, pour aller dormir, pendant qu'Alex vérifiait si le pauvre Wifi n'avait rien. Déja que le chat avait du mal à dormir à cause de son maître énergique, mais en plus il s'était fait écrasé par ce dernier. Alex caressa doucement le long et beau pelage du doux félin. C'était un beau Sacré de Birmanie (la meilleure race de chat 3). Alex se déshabilla à son tour, ne gardant que son magnifique caleçon Batman et alla rejoindre Mathieu dans le lit. Celui ci était en train de regarder ses notifications sur Twitter, sur son téléphone.

\- **C'était génial cette soirée, dommage qu'on ait été trop fatigués pour pécho des meufs...**

 **\- Ouais, dommage...**

 _Il y eu un long silence._

\- **Alex ?**

\- **Oui ?**

\- **Tu...Tu vois ton tweet où...tu disais ce que tu allais faire ce soir ?**

\- **Euh...ouais ?**

\- **Tu...t'as dit qu'on allait voir des filles,** continua Mathieu en balbutiant, **mais tu as...t'as dit voir des mecs passé un certain stade...euhm...hahum...**

\- **Je** **comprend pas...**

 **\- Ben...on est peut être pas passés à un certain stade mais...tu vois...**

\- **Tu veux qu'on...?**

 _Le plus jeune soupira._

- **Mais mec...**

\- **Je suis vraiment désolé...**

\- **Ne le soit pas. On va le faire.**

\- **Quoi ?! Sérieux ?**

\- **Ca va faire depuis l'épisode quatre-vingt-douze que je suis à tes côtés** , répondit Alex, gêné, **tous les jours je ne pouvais décrocher mes yeux de ta beauté...Je...Je suis désolé...Je t'aime...**

- **Ne sois pas désolé. Tu m'aimes, je t'aime aussi. Où est le problème ?**

\- **Euh...Dans ton cul ?**

\- **Pas encore. Mais maintenant, je baptise ta bite "Le problème". Je repose ma question : Où est le problème ?**

\- **Tu m'excites. Viens par là chéri.**

Alex se jeta sur Mathieu, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Celui ci lui caressa lentement le torse, lui donnant des frissons. Il commença à embrasser le buste du plus jeune, en se baissant petit à petit, pour descendre à sa taille, et enleva rapidement son caleçon. Alex retira son propre vêtement avant de commencer à sucer et mordiller légèrement le gland de Mathieu, ce qui fit gémir ce dernier. Il lècha suçota...Puis il mit le sexe gonflé de son collègue entièrement dans sa bouche. Il fit de lents va-et-vient, de plus en plus appuyés et de plus en plus vites tandis que Mathieu gémissait de plus en plus fort.

 **\- Aaaa...Aleeeex...je...haaaaa...je vais..j...HAAAAAAAAAN...gnnnnh...haaaaa...**

Alex avala sans hésiter puis se mit en position et ordonna à Mathieu de se mettre à quatre pattes. Il lui dit de sucer ses doigts, ce que le plus petit fit. Il mit un doigts, deux doigts, puis trois, puis le GROS problème (sa bite).

\- **Tu vois où il est le problème maintenant ? HEIN ?! Tu le sens le problème bien au fond de toi ?!**

\- **HAAAAAAAAAN OUI !**

Alex enchaîna des coups de reins plus violents les uns que les autres.

\- **AAAAAA...AAAAAL...AAAAAAAAAAAIE !**

\- **Quoi ? Je te fais mal ?**

\- **Oui, répondit Mathieu en haletant, mais j'aime çaaaaaaaa...haaaaa...**

\- **Bah où est le problème ?**

\- **Dans mon cul...**

Après s'être déverser en lui, Alex s'écroula sur le lit, rapidement suivit par le plus petit. Ils étaient épuisés.

\- **C'était si bon...je t'aime Alex...**

\- **Moi aussi je t'aime Mathieu...bonne nuit.**

Et c'est ainsi que se termine cette toute première fanfiction Mathex/Tromsommet.

Si Mathieu Sommet et Alex Tromso ont lu cette fanfiction, désolée si elle vous dérange. Je peux la supprimer, ou la modifier selon votre choix. Et sachez que je sais très bien que vous êtes pas en couple (même si je suis sûre que...nan tg Miyu) et sachez aussi que je vous aime énoromément. Autant Mathieu qu'Alex. Vous êtes géniaux. Et bravo pour votre boulot de dingue que vous fournissez sur l'épisode 100...J'ai hâte de voir le résultat ! 3

Quant aux autres, si cette fanfic vous a plu, une ch'tite review ? Un piti partage ? :3

Merci à tous, je vous aime ! 3

Allez follow Mathieu et Alex sur Twitter !

Alex Tromso : AlexTromso

Mathieu Sommet : Mathieu_Sommet

et un grand merci à Léa et Coutchoucoucou pour leur aide préciseuse. 3

LeaBagros

Coutchoucoucou

Quant à moi, allez me follow !

ThePandarious

Je vous aime 3

Je vous câline,

The Pandarious. 3


End file.
